Invisible and Untouchable (translated to english)
by Busshunter
Summary: Quinn is pregnant and she doesn't know how to face her reality. Santana, her biggest enemy, finds out her secret and instead of destroying her, she decides to help her. While Quinn discover her complicated relationship with Brittany, Santana decides to comfort her. It's then when Quinn realize that she's slowly falling in love for the first time in her life. Q / S / B
1. Positive, positive, positive, positive

**I always wanted to write in english so... I decided to translate my story 'Invisible and untouchable'. Hope you enjoy this and I'm so sorry if there are mistakes in it. I'm an argentinian so... English isn't my native lenguage. I would gladly recieve corrections and advices ! Thank you!**

**I don't own Glee :(**

* * *

**_QUINN P.O.V:_**

_Positive ._

'No, it couldn't be'.

_Positive , positive, positive ... positive._

I looked again and again to every pregnancy test and the only answer I saw was :

_POSITIVE._

I slowly closed my eyes one more time, I breathe deeply and then open my eyes to see another answer…

_Positive ._

I threw away all the tests and closed the bathroom door where I was. Tears and desperation… came over me.

This couldn't be happening to me. It was definitely a mistake .

_It was a mistake._

Sleeping with Puck was really the worst mistake I've made in my life. Knowing that I was with Finn, I slept with him ... and here is the result.

I looked in the bathroom mirror.

I am pregnant.

Those three words were running in my head. I started hitting the wall with anger as my tears flowed down my cheeks.

What the fuck was going to do now?

I had lost it all.

I couldn't tell this to Puck, because inside of me I knew very well that wouldn't be responsible and I wouldn't accept him as the father of my son...

No.

It all started because I felt completely empty and sad knowing that I didn't feel anything for Finn or anyone. None of the other guys have made me feel something or pleasure ... or whatever . So I went to that stupid party and I got drunk with Puck.

How have I been able to be that stupid?

How did I let that happen?

I didn't have pleasure when I was having sex with him. Not even that. That frustrated me more because I couldn't enjoy my first time thanks to my stupid idea of sleeping with him ... and now, I'm going through this.

My future was ruined. It was all over.

I gave up and I let myself fall to the ground. I was on a corner of this horrible school wanting to wake up from this nightmare.

That's it.

It must be a horrible nightmare and this should end here.

'Wake up, Quinn! Wake up!'

I tried to close my eyes and I waited ... then I opened my eyes hoping to see that everything was back to normal .

It wasn't.

- Fabray? -a voice interrupted what I was doing.

_Fucking great._

Santana Lopez.

I had to face my worst enemy right now, who would enjoy my terribly and vulnerable state and make fun of that. Although we used to be best friends ... that had been in the past and now we were competing to each other for being the leader of the school and the cheerios .

- Why are you lying on the floor like a sad panda Lucy Fabray ? –She asked me, her gaze was deeply analyzing me. I tried to calm myself down, to return to my bitch' state ... but I couldn't. I burst into tears again and I watched Santana 's eyes widened in shock and looking around if someone was in the bathroom.

- Ok , ok ... I didn't think that was going to affect you like that ... - Santana answered and came close to me. Did I hear right? She has tried to apologize to me. I couldn't believe it.

- Quinn ? -The brunette knelt in front of me and all I did was put my legs against my chest and hide my face in them so she didn't see me in this state. Perfect, my walls had broken down in front of my enemy and I'm feeling exposed to her. I knew very well that she was able to film this and make a parody about what I was living and messed up my life at this school. She was able to make my life a fucking hell ... and I was just giving her what she needed to do it. That'd made me increase my tears.

- Hey… Q , look at me -her voice became very soft and a little worried. I felt her hand trying to raise my eyes and make look at her. When I raised my face , I found those chocolates eyes that once they always looked at me emotionally… long time ago…. and now I she was looking at me like those times – Q, What happened ?

It has been a long time since I've heard her calling me by that nickname. Somehow, it made me relax and trust her a little more, but I knew it was a huge risk to do so.

- I - I ... - I couldn't say anything because I couldn't stop crying loud and I was shaking like crazy.

- Hey ... - Santana came closer and we were two inches away from each other, face to face , and our eyes locked – you know ... though we don't get along now ... I keep worrying about you , okay? So I'm here and you can tell me anything ... - her voice and her look seemed so honest ... the only thing I could do was to lean over and hold on to her.

Surely God had sent her to accompany and protect me, because I've never saw this Santana ... so kind and understanding with me.

-I-I'm – I began to babble in her chest and she pushed me away a little to look at me and understand what I was going to tell her – I-I'm pregnant – I managed to say and I brought my hands to my face to cover my shame. For a moment I heard nothing, I didn't feel any move. I noticed that Santana was also shocked with the news and it made me break into tears once again.

I was shame in person.

- Hey ... shhhh ... come here – in seconds, I felt her arms guiding me to her chest to hold me tight and comfort me - A-are you sure? - she asked me and I sadly nodded my head against her body.

- The five pregnancy test were positive – I said with my voice a little choked and she hugged me even stronger.

- Does Finn know? - Santana asked.

_Shit ._

It came the worst part now, ... and surely she would hate me even more to know that I was pregnant with Puck , who had been with her for some quite time.

-I-It's not him – I managed to say and felt her body tensed and she pushed me away from her. Her face was confused and her brow was furrowed.

- What? So ...

-P-Puck –I said and I instantly covered my mouth trying to fight the urge to start crying again and the trembling that took possession of me. Her face froze, then blinked several times... as if she were processing the information. Then she swallowed and took a deep breath.

- Everything will be fine –she said softly and turned to hug me. I actually expected her to hit me or slap my face at least ... not this reaction. But I thanked God deeply inside of me ... and Santana, too. I wrapped my arms around her neck and I hid my face there, letting all my feelings flow and allowing her to hold me for a moment.

-I don't want to scare you or anything ... but do you already know what are you going to do? - She asked me after having waited several minutes for me to relax so I could speak.

-No ... but I know that I can't keep the baby – I said as she rubbed my back like a sign that said it doesn't matter what my decision was, she would be there. She was going to stay with me and protect me –I just know I can't stay with him

- Okay ... do not rush it – she whispered trying to calm me down, and surprisingly she was doing it – What if you come tonight to my house and stay over? So we can talk about it –Santana offered and that made me open my eyes in surprise. It had been over a year since I went to her home and had been in touch with the Lopez family. how were they going to receive me? - My parents are traveling ... so no need to worry ... we'll be alone - Santana explained giving me a cocky smile.

-Ok – I accepted and then she stood up and stretched her hand to me.

- Perfect , so ... I don't think you want to go back there now so I'm taking you home –she said – you take your stuff and then you come to my house… what do you think ? - She asked me while I was fixing my cheerios uniform. I just nodded my head with a small smile.

-You can trust me ... Q - Santana approached to hug me again and whispered in my ear. I closed my eyes and for the first time I felt ok , a little happy ... because this situation had gotten my only and old friend back to me. Santana was being so sweet... that it scared me a little.

...

..

.

* * *

Once I was ready to go to sleep at Santana's house, I left my room. I looked if there was one of my parents in my house but I saw no one, so I took a paper and wrote in it that I was going to stay to Santana's tonight. I knew it wasn't necessary to do this because my parents wouldn't even realize that I wasn't in home, but still ... I left a note. My parents believe that they were the most religious and respectful couple. They were the worst married couple that I've known, indeed. My father was a womanizer who cheats on my mother and she drowned her sorrows in alcohol trying to forget that. She spent every day creating her own world.

I think that because of that, It was difficult to me to feel something for someone else. I didn't believe in true love and I was sure that only happens in soap operas. I created my own emotional walls, causing the rest of the people were scared of me.

Trying to put my lame reality aside, I took my things and started walking toward the Lopez's house. On the one hand, I was very anxious and nervous about we were going to talk all night ... and I didn't know what conclusion we should draw about…

My baby.

I sighed at the thought of those words. Panic took control over me and It made me realize that I really needed to be accompanied. I felt more grateful to Santana, because if she hadn't been there for me in the bathroom ... I could be able to do anything. ...

I shook my head to try to stop thinking about this issue , even for a while. When I realize I was almost in front of her house. I knocked.

Nothing.

I frowned. Santana was missing and she stood me up. I knew I shouldn't have trusted her ... but for some reason I did. Silly of me. I breathe deeply and knocked patiently again.

Nothing.

Ok.

Maybe she was taking a bath? It could be that, and she might not heard me. I took the handle door and I found out that the house was open. I timidly walked in and I could see that everything was in deep silence.

It was wierd.

- Santana? - I called out for her as I walked into the kitchen.

Nobody.

I walked around the house trying to found her but I didn't. Maybe she were upstairs in her room. I slowly climbed the stairs and I noticed that her bedroom's door was slightly open and then… then I saw that someone was there because the light was on. I was going to call her again, but then I froze when I saw what was happening there with my own eyes. For the second time I wondered if I was living a nightmare or something. If this was a dream, I really need to awake up.

But a moan made me realize that this was definitely real.

Holy shit. (God, forgive for swearing)

As Santana's had discovered a secret of mine , I've just found out hers.

- Ugh ... San ... –it was Brittany's voice . Yes, Brittany Susan Pierce. I was seeing Santana and Brittany making out with my own eyes. The blonde girl was straddling Santana who was devouring her neck with wet kisses. One of her hand was massaging Brittany's breast and the other was lost under her firend's Cheerios uniform.

OH MY GOD.

I wanted to quickly run down the stairs and go to my house so I could stay there for the rest of the night, but I couldn't move. All I did was to watch those two girls. I would have never expected this from them. They were definitely having sex and I was looking at them. A part of me was intrigued in what must feel to be touched like that by Santana.

' What the fuck Fabray ?'

I don't know ...it just ... intrigued me? . I've never felt that pleasure, so I dared to hear Brittany's groans, who didn't seem to be faking in any way. Was I ... turned on? Yes , definitely yes. I couldn't lie. Sawing Santana kissing hungrily the long blond neck , her tongue licking the length of it and sawing how her hand was moving under that skirt ... watching how Brittany 's legs were trembling from the contact , her hips moving and her moans asking for more ...

Yes, I couldn't deny that it was very hot and somehow I was jealous because I could never feel that way with anyone and now -

Nothing.

I shook my head and without shame, I kept looking because my legs were frozen and my eyes couldn't stop looking at them.

-God, Britt ... you're so wet … – Santana whispered with her husky voice. I've never heard her like that and… those words ... that voice ... it sent me shivers down my spine, making me blink for the first time.

-San ... I need you - ugh ! –I saw how Brittany opened her mouth even more after Santana had made something down there. I could tell that Santana had entered her with her fingers. I closed my eyes for a second trying to calm my breath, but knowing that I couldn't do it I kept perving. Both of them were moving in sync. Santana grabbed Brittany tightly at her waist to keep her in that position while she was whispering things in her ear. I've never wanted to be Brittany in my life, but now I was dying to feel what she was feeling. Moreover to watching that everything was real, that… that pleasure wasn't faked it.

Brittany grabbed Santana 's neck to hold on onto something. I was so jealous. I was starting to believe what everyone said about Santana Lopez. I could see with my own eyes that she was amazing in bed. Too bad I couldn't prove it by myself.

'What the fuck, Fabray?' Why was I thinking like this?

Hearing a loud moan of Brittany, I was brought to reality and it was telling me that she's just had the best orgasm in this world.

- I love you - Santana told to the cheerleader. She started kissing every part of her body as she was waiting for her to came back to earth.

- I love you, too – the girl barely answered because she was still shaking and giggling. It was typical of Brittany. Anyone could see the love flowing in their eyes when the two approached their foreheads and then tenderly kissed.

-It was amazing – Brittany admitted causing Santana to smile smugly.

-I know ... I'm amazing in bed –the brunette replied and received a deep kiss from her girl. I felt something in my chest. It was sadness because I realized that I would never feel like that and I would never have that kind of love with someone. So I just admired what my friends had found.

Maybe someday I'll find that person, right? I hope so.

My mind clicked.

I was still there looking at them and I knew that at any moment they could realize for my presence and then… this would really be a nightmare. So I went down the stairs and headed toward front door. I took a deep breath and forced myself to erase those images I saw before. I would have to act as if none of this had happened. It shouldn't be that difficult, right? I was great at acting, after all. So I closed the door a bit too strong but enough for them to hear that someone had arrived.

- Santana ! I'm home! - I scream too loud so they could hear me this time -Lopez !

- I heard you, Fabray… so calm your tits! I'm upstairs with Britt -Britt - Santana replied . I wondered how they would act once I climbed up there…If I was going to feel awkward … I couldn't imagine for them. Although…they proved me wrong…

-Hi –I waved as I slowly walked into the bedroom. I was feeling more uncomfortable than they. Santana and Brittany were smiling widely and they kept looking to each other.

Ok…

-Hi, Quinn! - Brittany came to me to hug me tightly. I wanted to push her away immediately knowing that she was shouting Santana's name minutes before. Ew.

I tried to hide that reaction and waited for her to take off me.

- Hi, barbie –Santana greeted me without moving out her bed and still smiling.

- What were you doing girls? – l know that I was being a bitch because I knew too well what they'd been doing… but Could anyone blame me? I tried to push a little bit and see how they would take it. The two of them looked at each other instantly without hiding what they were thinking, but Santana decided to speak first.

- We were ... just playing a game -the brunette said and Brittany giggled.

'Yeah, a game…'

- Oh? Yes ? what kind of game ? - I push it a little more.

- We wanted to know which of the two of us could last more in -

-last more in holding breath! – Santana shushed Brittany –It was something stupid and it doesn't matter ... well ...Brittany was just leaving - Santana's mood had completely changed and I could see how she had tensed up – Don't you Britt?

- Uh ... yeah – the blonde said a little confused and sad –Bye, Quinn ! –she shouted to me as Santana dragged her outside her bedroom. I didn't know if what I did was right ... but I thought if I was going to be friends with Santana again ... we should start a relationship trusting each other and without secrets. Am I right? I went to the window and spied what was going on down there. They were talking about something I couldn't figure it out but I was amazed how their looks and smiles were connected. I could see the desire that they had to kiss passionately again but both of them were trying to hide it. Brittany slowly started going away and her arm was stretching and releasing Santana's hand. When I heard the door had been closed , I sat on the bed without doubting it twice and waited for Santana.

-I know everything, Santana –that's all I said once she came in.

* * *

**Review? What do you think? :)**

**See you soon!**


	2. Faith

**Hello there! Hope you can enjoy reading this.. I'm going to ask you to be patient with me.. I'm really trying to do my best here...and I promise to keep getting better in translating :)**

**quinntanarivergron4life: **Your welcome hon, hope you can understand what I write hahaha I try to do my best. Have a nice week and thanks for the review!

**boringsiot**: Hi! I'm feeling honored of what Eraygoza said to you about my fic. Hahaha It happens that stuff with google. I'm trying to translate my story and I won't deny that I'm finding it hard to do it because, as I said before, English isn't my native language. I appreciate your advice about using "" instead of "-". I promise that I'm going to improve the story and I'll risk to write more in English :) I'll try to not disappoint you. Have a nice week! and thanks for your review :)

* * *

**QUINN POV:**

I could see Santana paralyzed at the door of her bedroom. Maybe in another time in my life I would enjoyed this so much, but I think that I couldn't torture her now, right? No. She was helping me with my big secret , so I couldn't do anything. We were in the same situation.

"What are you talking about, Fabray?" I noticed that the old Santana was back and she was in her defensive state.

"I know you're with Brittany" I answered and saw the shock in her eyes , her mouth opened and closed again and again not knowing what to say.

"I think you should go" she said and for a moment I regretted telling her that and in that way. Maybe she thought I was going to ruin her secret relationship.

"Santana ... wait" I walked towards her. The brunette was giving me her back to me while she was grabbing the knob of the bedroom's door waiting for me to get out "as I trust you , you have to trust me" I told her the truth at her, hoping that she would raise hers face so she could see honesty in my eyes. When I saw she wasn't going to do it, I moved a little closer to her and put my hand on her waist trying to get her attention to me "I think we should rebuild our friendship ... and we mustn't hide anything for each other, ok?"

"How do I know you're not going to fuck me up, Fabray?" Those chocolate eyes looked at me firmly studying me. All I could do was smile.

"You'll have to trust me, Lopez… I have to do the same with you, don't I?" I replied and she sighed. It was the truth, I didn't have any other choice but to trust her, and Santana, too. If we decided to ruin each other's lives, the two of us would lose because we both have secrets.

"You're right" she agreed and I smiled to her again making her relax and trust me. We headed back into her bedroom quietly. We know that One or the other would start with the questions ... and before she questioned me about the pregnancy, I decided to ask about her relationship with Brittany.

"Wasn't Brittany with Artie?" l asked looking at her confused and I realized I had put the finger on her wound, because Santana let out a long deep breath and jumped on the bed with her eyes closed.

"It's ... complicated" she replied. I decided to wait a few seconds to give her all the time she needed to continue. We had a whole night to tell us everything, after all "I know I want to be with her, but you know how Brittany is …" she looked at me in the eye "she isn't into monogamy and ..." Santana took her eyes off me and frowned "I don't really know what she sees in wheels, he's a stupid and an invalid–"

"Santana" I tried to stop her because she was being quite racist with that.

"I know, I know ... I can't help it, you can't ask me to be happy every time I think about them ..." Santana confessed her feelings to me and let out a frustrated sigh.

"But does she knows she is cheating on him with you?" I asked because I know how naïve Brittany is, I don't want to be evil ... but most of the time she doesn't understand things.

"I think so" she replied. Then she turned nervous when she saw that I was looking at her steadily "I don't know, Quinn"

"And are you happy being the second choice?" l knew my questions were pretty hurtful but I wanted to make her rethink a little. She doesn't deserve to be anyone's second choice, no one deserves that.

"The truth is ... I don't know what we have ... and somehow it scares me" Santana started talking again as I was silent. I could sense how nervous she was and difficult it was for her to express herself "l know I don't want to share her with anyone... but don't want to leave her" she paused again "I just can't ..."

"How long?" I was intrigued. For the second time I felt jealous to see so much love in Santana's eyes. Who knew Santana Lopez would be so romantic and capable of loving someone so deeply? The truth is that this day I was surprised several times. I wish I had someone who could love me that way.

"I don't know" Santana could be so stubborn when she wanted. I raised my eyebrow staring at her and letting her know that she couldn't escape from me " four months ..."

"Four months!" I scream surprised at what my ears had just heard. I mean, they were together while Santana was with Puck ... and before Brittany was with Artie…that mean …

"And Yes, while we were together we were with other people …" Santana confessed and we stayed in silence for a moment.

"And now ..." I didn't have any idea what I was going to ask. I actually wanted to know so many things, but I didn't think it was the right time to do it, so I decided to ask something simpler "How are things going?"

"Perfect" she said but I could tell it was a lie so I looked at her once again. I knew that every time she avoided my eyes it was because she was hiding the truth. Santana was so simple to read ...she was always very clear and it was too difficult to her to lie " okay, okay ... no need to look at me like that, Fabray"

"Tell me the truth then" I tell her "you know I won't do anything to hurt you"

"I don't know... we'd fought quite lately" she replied and we stayed quiet. Ugh , to get information from this girl you had to do it with a corkscrew .

" Why?"

"I ... I told her I wanted to her to break up with Artie...so we could be just the two of us, but Britt told me she loves us both and she couldn't decide on either of us" Santana told me while I was looking at the ceiling of her room. I couldn't believe it. I didn't expect that Brittany, the most tender and sweet girl on this planet was so selfish.

"You really love her, don't you?" I asked, making eye contact with her again. She was shocked for a few seconds but then I saw her eyes softened.

"Yes" she replied with a very low voice that I could barely hear. I grinned unable to avoid the tenderness that had caused me hearing this from Santana.

"Awwww…. who would say that Santana Lopez was–"

"Don't! Don't even say what you're thinking ... I'm a bitch, an evil and sarcastic cheerleader, so I should causing fear, Fabray" she overreacted before I could finished my sentence, but I realized that behind those words she was smiling and trying to hide her blush in her cheeks . I giggled and then she stood up.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes, I'm starving ... I could eat an elephant but we know that we have cheerios 'practice tomorrow and we're going to run miles ... so what do you want to do?" I asked her as I searched for my cellphone to dial the number of a delivery. I turned my head to her.

"Nu-uh, Fabray" Santana put her hand on her waist and pointing with her index finger at what I was doing. I frowned at that " you and I are going to cook ..."

She said that and run down stairs, leaving me with my eyes wide open. I think Santana was unaware of what she had just proposed. The last time I tried to cook was to boil a couple of vegetables and it ended up burning all the food and almost the kitchen.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray, I'm waiting!" I sighed in frustration and slowly walked where she was.

"I'm coming ! God ... just calm down your hormones, López " I answered and then I found out a very good view.

'What? No Fabray , you can't think like that '

Santana was looking for some source crouching to place the food, allowing the Cheerios skirt raised a little and showing almost all of her ass. ' I would love to grab -NO '

I had to shake my head and then I saw that Santana had stopped her searching and she was facing me with a mischievous smile.

Shit, I get caught.

" Are you going to help me or do you prefer to continue admiring my butt?" Santana asked me. I just walked over to her to help her.

' Ugh, Fabray what 's happening to you ! 'My mind was judging me. I couldn't think like that about my friend, it wasn't healthy or correct to do.

It was wrong.

So they say.

...

..

.

* * *

"Booya!" Santana was so proud about her dinner. Yes, hers ... because I did practically nothing ... only passed her the ingredients. I decided to stay out of the kitchen just in case.

"This smells yummy!" I said smilingly as I sat beside her waiting to serve me .

"What is this?" I asked as she turned on the TV to make some noise during dinner .

" Tacos ... is a meal that my mother always made us , Do you like it?" she asked and I nodded immediately.

" Delicious... although it's quite spicy" I replied looking for a glass of water and she laughed. I would never expect to say this, but ... she had a very contagious and adorable laugh. I think ... I was happy to have her as a friend. I never thought that she could be so ... kind and considerate to others than Brittany. Now I understand why the blond girl said she wasn't as bad as it looked. I couldn't even imagine how it must be being with her.

" What are you thinking that you're so smiling like an idiot, Fabray?" her voice brought me back to earth. She must have felt how dreamy I was looking at her while I was thinking.

"No one has ever cooked me before" I whispered staring at my dish trying not to flush too much.

"What? Really? Not even Puck or Finn...?" I could see the surprise resonating in her voice and I shook my head " Well, I'm glad to be the first then ... if you want we to repeat this, you're going to be the one cooking" she demanded me.

"Ok" I agree "I don't know why you still insist... I'm starting to think that you want to be homeless" I replied honestly and she laughed again .

"Don't be so overstated! You sound like Berry!" Santana said laughing, infecting me too "I know that you are useless in the kitchen, but with me you'll learn Quinn ... you 'll see" she said sincerely causing a sensation in my chest (a good feeling, of course).

"Thanks, Santana…" I thanked her and I risked taking her hand that was on the table. For a moment, I saw her tensing, but then she relaxed giving me a beautiful smile. I could sense her skin was so soft ... but I had to remove my hand from hers, although I didn't want to .

"What have you done with the ice-queen I known?" she joked and rolled my eyes before we returned eating.

Someone believed in me. She had faith in me.

I know it's very silly because we're talking about cooking ... but it was enough for me.

_**[ THE LATEST NEW: THE COLOMBIAN SINGER , SHAKIRA, AND THE TALENTED FOOTBALL PLAYER, PIKE, ARE GOING TO BE PARENTS! ]**_

Santana and I looked at each other when we heard that. It was more than clear the awkwardness has taken hold of the atmosphere. The brunette quickly turned off the TV and cleared her throat before speaking.

"Eh ... What do you want to do? We can watch a movie ... order ice cream… whatever you want"

"It's too late, I think we should go to sleep ... tomorrow we have a very rough day" I declined and thankfully, she didn't bother to argue with what I had proposed. Perhaps she had noticed my mood change and understood me. We went quietly to her room and ... the panic took hold of me. Were we going to sleep together? In ... the same bed? I mean ... that doesn't mean that something would happen, right? No, of course not. Besides ... I doubt that Santana was attracted to me.

"Are we going to sleep in the same bed?" I stammered for the first time in my life.

"What? Are you crazy Fabray?" Santana turned to look at me and then went looking for a pair of sheets and pillows "You see ... my parents raised me pretty well, so ... I'll sleep on the couch downstairs ... be honored to sleep here" she told me before she walked out the room .

"No" I don't know what made me denied that. I think my hormones were playing with me, and now I was very sensitive and didn't want to sleep alone. Santana turned to look at me confused "I don't want to sleep alone" I admitted and I saw her horror face.

"You're not alone ... Brittany forgot her teddy bear, you could sleep with him" the brunette it on the bed. Then she get out immediately before I could stop her. I swallowed hard and tried to calm myself. Why was I so sensitive? I slept alone all my life , so… why did I want to sleep with Santana now? Ugh. This was frustrating.

I put on my pajamas and got into bed hugging teddy, and then I waited for dream came over me.

…

..

.

* * *

I could not sleep at all. So … I decided to take all my courage and go downstairs to call Santana.

"Q ? Are you okay? Did something happen?" the brunette was frightened to see me in front of her. I couln't help myself and I thought how sweet was seeing Santana caring for me. I didn't know why my eyes began to moisten and Santana rolled her eyes "don't ... don't even try that with me … I'm not going to sleep with you, Fabray"

"I can't sleep" I said and started to whine a little, letting my bottom lip expose.

"N-No ..." Santana looked at me concerned once she saw that I was about to cry "Quinn , don't cry ... please"

"Then come to bed with me" I said with a girlish voice that was ridiculous.

"Ughh ... God, ok ... but stop crying" I jumped for joy that I just had convinced her - but let me make this clear, you won't win every time you do that thing, ok?

"Are you going to sleep with those two things only?" I asked her as I watched Santana getting into bed with just her sports bra and a very short shorts. I couldn't resist and took a look at her amazing toned body. Wow. She really had abs well defined and ... I won't lie, it was very sexy.

"Any problem?" Santana challenged me with her typical smile and bent eyebrow "I usually sleep naked, but you're here so I put something on ... unless you want me to sleep naked next to you" she was totally messing with me. I swallowed hard and forced myself to keep normal before my jaw dropped at what she had said.

"Eww! Of course not!" I said trying to make an expression of disgust about what she said. Once we were in bed, there was an awkward silence in the room... and I was freaking out.

"Why do we feel so uncomfortable?" I asked once I decided to break the silence. The two of us were lying in her bed with a space in the middle between us and we're looking at the ceiling of her bedroom.

"Because I don't share my bed with anyone ... and… you've never slept with someone?" She replied wisely. She was right.

"But you don't mind sleeping with Brittany" I reminded her without realizing that she I blundered.

"The situation is different, Fabray ... you and I were enemies for so long and now we are sleeping in the same bed together ... as ' friends ' " she replied making a point. I decided to turn around to face her.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked her she just shrugged her shoulders. I took that as a yes "Are you ... gay?" I decided to ask her that and I saw how she freaked out.

"What kind of question is that Quinn?" She reacted in the worst way and tried to get out of bed. I couldn't help but I felt bad for pushing her a little, so I leaned over and took her hand a second time in the evening.

"Relax, ok? I'm just asking so I could help you or whatever…" I said and waited her to believe me. After a few seconds I returned at the position I was before, giving her space.

"I don't know ... I only know that I like Brittany" she confessed and stay quiet.

"How far along are you?" Santana changed the subject and for a moment I didn't understand what she was talking about, until I remembered.

"I don't know…" I replied with a sigh. She and I had very complicated realities.

"Do you want me to go with you to the doctor?" I felt my heart expanded for the millionth time. I simply nodded accepting her proposal. I didn't know why, but I felt like crying again , although this time I was sure it was for happiness. I thanked God for giving me a friend like her one more time .

"Oh no ... Not again! ... Damn! what have I done this time?" Santana rolled her eyes when she heard me whining. That made me cry out loud "Nonono ... God, stop crying, Q … I'm sorry, ok? Whatever I 've done ... forgive me ... I didn't want to make you cry" it was so easy to extort Santana. Really, it was very cute. Santana was looking at me scared, I was sure she was thinking that I was fucking crazy because I was crying and laughing at the same time.

"I'm fine" I told her and I could see her frowned –it was funny seeing how vulnerable you are when someone cries –I told her as I was laughing.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Are you crazy? That wasn't funny, Fabray…" she replied angry and I couldn't help but laugh again.

"Have you thought about what you are going to do with the baby?" Santana asked me and I felt my stomach clenched .

"I was thinking ... to abort it" I said sincerely and I felt ashamed when she turned to face me, leaning her head on her hand. I saw in her eyes I saw ... disappointment? Maybe. What could I say? I didn't feel brave enough to carry a child right now. I also believed that I didn't have the age or maturity to do it ... I don't know. I know I should have thought of that before ... but hey, things went this way and now we must face them. Right? It was the only thing I could do.

"Why are you looking me like that?" I asked her. Her silence was making me nervous.

"Nothing" was all she said .

"I want to know what are you thinking, Santana ... even though if it's something horrible about me" what I said was true. I needed to know what she thought and I needed her advice.

"Are you sure ?"

"Yes, I am ... I want you to answer me honestly" I begged her.

"I don't agree with you in aborting him" she looked at me and I was about to attack her telling her that she didn't know what it felt like living this nightmare, but she shut me up and spoke again "I know it's not easy for you, I know ... but you also have to think that you're carrying a baby in there … He is a human too, Quinn ...he has a life"

"Sure , I'll keep it and then I'll live happily ever after with my family that, OH! they will celebrate and congratulate me emotionally the day when they'll find out and they'll be so proud of me… so, yeah… Why didn't I think about that? It sounds awesome!" I said sarcastically trying to fight my own tears, because I knew I would be the shame of my family and maybe they throw me out of my house and I would never see them again or speak "you don't know what you're saying, Santana"

"If they really loved you they will support you, and if they don't... Puck is the father so he has the same responsibility in this as you" she told me and I couldn't help but let out an hysterical laugh.

"You know how is Puck very well ... and you know he will never take the responsibility of being a father ... all he wants is sex and parties, he will never care about my state nor her own baby" I said wiping my tears that were falling down my cheeks immediately.

"I 'll take care of that idiot, believe me" she promised without hesitation "and if it does help… I will I take care of you Quinn, now we're friends and I told you that I always worry about you" I saw tenderness in her eyes and that made me want to cry again. I didn't deserve such kindness from her.

"It's not fair for you to carry this pregnancy with me, Santana ... you shouldn't even hold me in this moment" I replied lowering my gaze and in about five seconds, I felt movements on the bed. Santana came up to me and took my face in her hands so she could stare into my eyes.

"That is my problem ... I decided be here with you ... I want to do it ... and I won't leave you alone, even if you try to get away from me… I won't let you get rid of me so easily, Fabray ... now you have to get used to be with me all the time, even if you don't like it... ok? You don't have another choice, blondie" she said smiling "I'm willing to put effort with your cry- bipolar – irritable moments... or whatever" I started laughing at what I was hearing "Oh, I just want to make this clear ... I won't accept you throwing me things, ok? I know how are you when you're crazy ... and I won't promise anything about me staying every day in a cool mood ... and definitely I won't be a nanny either" she joked and we both laughed about that. I couldn't control my urge to hug her tightly.

"Okay ..." barely whispered.

"Okay What?"

"I won't abort him... only if you swear you're going to be with me in this, because I won't be able to do it alone" I pleaded her as I closed eyes , begging in my mind for her to swear that she'll be there and hoping she would never regret to being always there for me .

"I promise" Santana broke the embrace to look at me, giving me a cue to believe in her words –I'll never leave you alone – she reaffirmed and without thinking twice, I leaned over to kiss her cheek and I laughed inside when I saw her shock expression and her face blushed.

"Well, well ... I think it's time we cut these corny things… I don't do that bullshit" she grumped and we lay on the bed to finally sleep. Several minutes passed silently. I was eager to approach her and cuddle with her, but I didn't want to freak her out or anything. I didn't even know if she was still awake or if she was asleep, so I decided to ask her.

"Santana?" I whispered her name waiting for her to answer me if she was awake.

"Mmhmm ?"

"Can I hug you?" I practically begged her sheepishly as I turned to look at her reaction.

"What? Of course not! Too much to making me to come to bed with you, Fabray" she reacted hysterically "I'm not your teddy bear" she replied with her typical bitchy tone. I wanted to sleep hugging someone so badly that I wouldn't take a 'NO' as answer… and…I always get what I want. So I tried to make the best puppy face to cause her pity at least, because I knew she couldn't resist those faces "and don't ... don't even try to make those faces ... It won't convince me, Lucy Fabray" she assured me while she was pointing at me with her index finger. I decided to turn around and giving my back to her, pretending I was upset.

"Quinn ... don't be like that" I heard Santana say with sighs "Are you really mad?" she asked, but I decided not to replied "Ughh ... okay , come here ..." she gave up at the end and I cheerfully turned to cuddle with her "but we'll keep this between us, because if I find out that you tell someone that this happened I will kick your ass until you can't walk, Did you understand?" she warned me. I just nodded and hid my face in her neck, letting her arms to embrace me. Her perfume stunned me immediately. It was like a drug. I decided to put my arm around her stomach and I started to draw some circles with my fingers on her abs. I appreciated her muscles tensing and relaxing beneath my fingers. Her skin was so soft ...

"Just in case, this isn't turning you on, right?" Santana interrupted my thoughts.

I couldn't believe what she was telling me.

"What?" I asked her incredulous.

"Just wondering ... because, you know, they say that when you're pregnant your body turns on more often and your hormones–"

"Shut up and go back to sleep, Lopez!" I demanded her as I hit her on the side. How could she say that? How could she even think that?

"Oi! Take ir easy! I was just wondering, ok? Plus… I wouldn't blame you, having a hot body like mine next to you–"

"Shut up!" I shouted and I hit her again but this time stronger.

"Okay! Okay! There is no need to breaks my ribs, Fabray! Jesus, you're a wild one.. huh?" she complained laughing. I knew she was joking, but I didn't like her to play with my pregnancy state at all "Goodnight, Quinnie"

"Good night and go to sleep!" I said hiding a smile and returning my face into her neck. This time I got closer to her and hugged her more tightly.

...

..

.

* * *

I could swear that during that night I felt that I felt a kiss on my forehead.

...

..

.

* * *

**What do you think? :) **


End file.
